


Stay With Me

by wintersunofdoom



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Awesome Roach (The Witcher), Dirty Talk, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Established Relationship, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geraskier, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Roach Ships It (The Witcher), Roach is the Best (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersunofdoom/pseuds/wintersunofdoom
Summary: Geralt overhears Jaskier talking to Roach.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, geraskier - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 357





	Stay With Me

Geralt finished packing his bag and walked out of the room. Jaskier was already outside, taking care of Roach.

The last two nights they had spent in this inn got Geralt thinking. In between contracts and performances in the local tavern, they’ve spent their time rolling around in the sheets, trying hard (but not really) not to break another bed. After they were both finished, Jaskier would curl up at Geralt’s side, kissing his jaw and brushing fingers through his hair. Geralt would hold him tight against his chest, listening to the bard fall asleep.

Geralt was thinking about the winter. They were supposed to part ways, Geralt heading to Kaer Morhen and Jaskier going back to Oxenfurt. Only the thought of not seeing Jaskier for three months made Geralt feel… odd. They started sleeping together only a couple of months ago, but Geralt already couldn’t imagine himself waking up without the bard curled up by his side.

So the Witcher made his decision.

Walking outside, he noticed Jaskier standing by the stables, brushing Roach’s mane and feeding her a sugar cube. Jaskier loved spoiling the mare. And he also loved talking to her. Geralt wondered if this was a habit Jaskier picked up from the Witcher himself.

The early morning wind was strong, blowing the Witcher’s hair in his face. It also carried Jaskier’s scent to him, causing him to inhale deeply. Not that he needed to be reminded of the bard’s scent. He was covered in it and it felt so soothing. It felt like home.

As he approached the stables, he could hear what Jaskier was saying to his beloved horse.

“…You’re such a good girl, aren’t you? And so clever. No wonder the Witcher loves you. Keep an eye on him for me, would you? Make sure he stays out of trouble. I want you both in my arms as soon as winter is over…” Jaskier paused, petting Roach’s nose. “Don’t look at me like that. I’m sad, too. I don’t want to leave you, but there’s no other way… You need to go home. Gods, am I going to miss you so bad-”

“No, you’re not”. Jaskier jumped in place as two muscular arms wrapped themselves around his waist, holding him tight. The Witcher nuzzled at his neck with a hum. “Come home with us”.

Jaskier slowly turned around in his arms, placing a soft kiss on Geralt’s lips. When the bard pulled away, his eyes were wide with shock and something that seemed like- hope? “You’re… You’re asking me to come with you to Kaer Morhen?”

Geralt leaned his forehead against Jaskier’s. “Yes” He breathed out. “I don’t want to part ways with you, Jas”.

The smile that broke on Jaskier’s face was radiant. Geralt allowed himself to smile back.

“Geralt. I would love to” Jaskier sounded happy, but there was still an uncertainty in his tone. “But wait, doesn’t that mean that I get to meet your-”

“Yes” Geralt answered, unfazed.

“And aren't you afraid that they-”

“No”. Geralt pressed another soft kiss on Jaskier’s mouth. The bard smiled against his lips. “Jas… Don’t worry about it. They’re my family and they will accept you as a part of me”. Geralt sighed quietly, not meeting Jaskier’s wide eyes. “You are a part of me, Jas. And I don’t want to say goodbye. I want to wake up by your side every morning”.

Realizing that he had said more words in five minutes than he did for weeks, Geralt stopped talking, feeling embarrassed. But the way Jaskier was looking at him now, grinning, blue eyes wide with affection, the feeling of embarrassment washed away. It was replaced by something warm and soft in his chest.

Jaskier grabbed a fistful of Geralt’s shirt and slammed their lips together. The kiss was violent and sloppy, but it carried so much love in it. When Jaskier pulled away, he was still smiling, lips red and swollen from kissing. “Nothing would make me happier than staying by your side, my dear Witcher”. Geralt tilted his head to the side, staring at the bard fondly. “So that’s a yes?”

Jaskier rolled his eyes and gently swatted Geralt’s arm. “Of course it’s a yes, idiot”. Jaskier smirked, looking at Geralt with suggestive eyes. “Besides… Now we won’t have to wait all winter to try that new pose you suggested last night”.

Geralt raised an eyebrow. “Hmm. Holding you against a wall?”

“Or a tree” Jaskier said matter-of-factly. “Or in a stream. I just want to feel your strong arms under my thighs”. Jaskier suddenly smiled sweetly, leaning in to kiss Geralt on the nose. “I’m so happy we’re spending the winter together. And I’m flattered that you’re taking me to your home. My beloved White Wolf”.

Geralt rolled his eyes, entirely fond. Jaskier was the only person he knew that could go from extremely horny to unbelievably adorable in less than two seconds. Geralt loved it.

Roach snorted softly beside them. “I think she’s happy I’m coming with you, too” Jaskier beamed.

Geralt huffed. “I think she smells the sugar cubes in your bag. Stop spoiling her”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm darkverrmin on tumblr~


End file.
